Transformers Prime: Puppy's Affections
by Hikarikurai24587
Summary: When Jack finds a puppy trying to help a kitten out in the rain he chooses to try to take them home. However he ends up needing a ride and due to circumstances keeps them at the Autobot Base. Chaos ensues. Not a Kitten Love rewrite just an alternate version of the story. Rated T to be safe.


I do not own Transformer Prime

This is mainly from a first person POV, third person POV shows up sometimes.

Chapter One: A Journey

I wander the streets of this human settlement my eyes watching everything around me. I hope I can find home, mom did say that we all knew where home was. My tail wagged as I see a human passing by, perhaps they know! I let out a cry of joy as I run towards them shouting. "Hey! Human! Can you help me?"

They look down at me smiling a bit before something else catches their attention their head turning up towards the sky. I look up as well trying to see what they are seeing only for something wet to hit me on my nose. Oh rain, I turn back to the conversation at hand. "Can you? Please? I'm lost, mom and master must have forgotten me."

My ears perk up at a low rumbling as the human passes by in a hurry. My tail droops as I let out a whine seeing them running off. Perhaps they don't know, I look around hoping for anyone else. I jump at a loud crack and I bolt. My heart pounds as I tear down the sidewalk looking for safety. I manage to find an alley to take cover in hiding in a cardboard box that hadn't been broken down properly. I hear a quiet sound next to me and turn my head. Sitting there weakly was a small kitten, strangely colored, I do not know this one, it has black stripes.

"Hey, are you alright?" I ask and the kitten struggles to glare at me but instead lays there weakly. I frown, I need to do something. Taking the kitten gently by the scruff of the neck I manage to get us both out of the box. The kitten let out a disgruntled mewl trying to get away as the rain fell upon us. That is when I hear something pull off to the side. A human approaches us and I hope he can help us.

"The kitten looks weak." the human says looking towards the vehicle he was on he looked back at us. "I'm going to bring them back home with me. Sorry about this Arcee."

The human reached down and picked both of us up managing to keep his hold on us as he got onto the vehicle. He kept one hand on the strange machine, that confuses me. Aren't humans supposed to have both hands on the…. My thought process is broken as we speed off. The human bends over us as he head looks towards the road.

"I'm taking you back to base. Perhaps Bulkhead can give you all a ride back home." a voice speaks and I looking around, most of my view is blocked by the human's arm. Where is this voice coming from. I do my best to keep the kitten safe, why was it outside. Why was it not with its mother? She wouldn't abandon her child. I don't know of any mother that would. I push myself against the human as my ears droop. Would a mother do that? Why?

"Almost there buddy." the human tells me and I know the kitten heard him as well. I don't know how long it took, the kitten has fallen asleep. I know that it still breathes, I know that it is still warm. My ears are alert the moment the rain stops. I try to peer under the human's arm but decide against it. I still have the kitten with me and it won't help if I dangle over the moving ground. Soon we come to a stop as the human climbs off carefully holding me.

"What do have there Jack?" a voice asks as I look around, it looks like a strange place. There are large constructs around but most of it is stone. Finally my eyes land on the owner of the voice, it is another human. This one has black hair with a bright color lining it. Another one I do not know, I should really learn these. Mother would not be happy if I didn't.

"I found them on the sidewalk. I think the kitten needs food." the human known as Jack explains as I finally set the kitten down at the other human's feet. "I'm going to see if my mom would let me keep them until they pay a visit to the vets."

"More organics?" a loud voice asks and I am on high alert as something metal steps right behind the human. I let out a growl taking on a protective stance. My head goes up and I finally see the owner of the voice. It was a large metal creature with bright colored eyes, the same as a clear sky! His face is grey and most of him is white, but again there is that color that I do not know. I will have to ask later. I sniff the air curiously. Is it alive?

"I'm sure they won't be here for long Ratchet. Hey Miko do you have anymore of that shredded fish?" I hear Jack ask and I look towards the other. By scent and looking at the one called Miko I would assume female. She nodded her head before head off kitten carefully cradled in her arms.

"I hope not. I don't want anymore stepping hazards. Miko is bad enough already." grumbled the one known as Ratchet and I walk over to him. He seems to notice this and looks down at me, I stare up at him tail wagging.

"Go." he said waving a hand in the opposite direction as me. The ground rumbled under my paws and I turn my head to see another one of these metal creatures. This one is colored similar to grass, or plants, how interesting. It still has the grey in there and very similar eyes to Ratchet. I back up my tail tucking under my hind legs.

"Miko told me about the small organics you brought." it spoke as it look around, Jack nodded his head. "Can I see it?"

"Yeah." Jack replied as he pointed towards me. "This is called a puppy, it comes from a creature called a dog.

Well yes and no. Mom and dad are both wolf dogs adopted out, we all still are closer to wolves than many of the others. Also a little more wild according to mom. The large creature bends over holding out his hand towards me saying. "Hey there little guy. I'm Bulkhead, Miko was busy feeding the other one."

"Hi there Bulkhead!" I bark climbing onto the hand finding a lot of room for me to wander around. Bulkhead rumbles before he begins to laugh.

"Cute little guy!" he laughs as he watches me, his eyes slid over to the one known as Ratchet and I follow his gaze. He approaches but Ratchet tells him. "Don't even think about it. I am currently trying to get an idea of what the Decepticons are up to."

My head tilts to the side wondering what a Decepticon is. That was when I spot another one of these robots walking up. This one is yellow, kind of like a bee it seems to be looking at the ground. I wander over to the edge to see. I spot a human moving around, his head fur looks like that of a rabbit.

"Bee!" Bulkhead called waving the yellow metal creature over. "Take a look at this Earth creature!"

The one called Bee walks over head tilted to the side as the human follows asking. "What is it?"

"I found a puppy and a kitten earlier." I hear Jack explain as I observe the robot now staring at me. "I was planning on bringing them home so I can take care of them. Where you and Bumblebee out gaming again?"

"Yeah." Oh so the yellow creature is called Bumblebee. I walk over to him saying. "Hello Bumblebee!"

There was a strange noise that came from it and I was confused. I look back at Bulkhead as he explains awkwardly. "Bumblebee's voice box is damaged, he can't speak."

Oh, looking back at Bumblebee I say. "I hope you get better soon!"

It's nice having someone who can understand you, most of the human's don't even reply to me most of the time. I always think we are having a nice discussion.

"I hear Jack brought back some Earth animals." a new voice speak up and I turn to look, only to turn again when Bulkhead moved to face the new comer. Or should I say newcomers, two more of these strange metal creatures had arrived. One was short and a shade darker of the clear sky, the other was a combination of the sky color and a different one. There is some white and grey involved.

"Miko should be back any moment now with the kitten." Jack spoke up, I want on the ground now. I would like to know where the humans are.

"It is good to know that you helped them out, Arcee had informed me that the kitten was in danger." the one on the right spoke and I wonder who it was. Bumblebee said something but only the others like it knew what it was saying. I want to understand too! Wait, the kitten was that bad! I hope she is getting the food she needs, perhaps I can find a mouse I can give to it! I feel something lightly brush against my head. Turning my head upwards I see Bumblebee petting me gently with one of its large fingers. I think that Bumblebee and the others are a he, the female voice from before must have been this Arcee. I wonder what they are called, what they are. Well first thing's first, finding a way down from here and onto the ground.

I hope you enjoy!


End file.
